


We can stay high... Or no

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec One Shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a 50 Shades Darker scene, Bottom Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Touching conflict, name kink, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Magnus and Alec are thirsty for each other and have shower sex, before Magnus showers Alec who has trouble when being touch.Based on the two 50 Shades Darker shower scenes.





	We can stay high... Or no

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here is a new smutty shot. As you have read, this one is based on the 50SD shower scenes, you don't need to see the movie to enjoy this, or anything. The fic is slightly AU because in here Alec has conflicts when people touch him (much as Christian). Enjoy.

Alec kissed Magnus with frenzy and passion as he carried him to the bathroom. “I’m going to shower” had said the warlock, minutes before when the hunter came back from a mission; to Alec the idea of showering together sounded awesome.

Magnus had been using impossibly tight pants all day that had been teasing Alec since morning and that was incredibly frustrating.

They were still completely dressed except for their socks and shoes. But that didn’t mattered to Alec at all as he entered the shower and by tightening his grip on one of Magnus’ thighs, he opened the warm water. Magnus gasped in surprise against Alec’s mouth as the water hit him suddenly.

He hunter crashed Magnus against the wall and kissed him harder. Magnus tighten the grip of his legs around his lover’s waist because of the sudden shiver of excitement that ran down his spine. The water was soaking their dressed bodies as Alec’s kisses went down to Magnus’ neck.

“Alexander” the warlock breathed as he started rubbing their hips together hard.

Alec growled deliciously deep as he marked Magnus’ skin. They were both rock hard by then, the warm water hitting their heated bodies with force. Alec moaned when Magnus sped the movements of his hips. And pulled a little away when he felt Magnus’ hands pull the hem of his black shirt.

The warlock took it off impatiently felling how it tangled and pasted with Alec’s skin because of the water. When he finally managed to take it off, it tangled with his own hands; but to Alec that wasn’t a problem. He kissed Magnus again as one of his hands held Magnus’ above his head on the wall, with the help of the drenched shirt.

Magnus moaned deeply as he enjoyed the delicious sensations without being able to use his hands. The warlock started to nibble on Alec’s deflect rune, earning a gasp of his name from the Nephilim.

Finally, Alec let go of his hands and threw the wet shirt to the floor. He looked at Magnus with his eyes full of lust before ripping apart his burgundy shirt, sending all the buttons flying. The warlock groaned as his eyes rolled back and his back arched; seeing Alec using his strength like that and how the muscles of his arms tensed with the movement, was a major turn on.

Alec’s kisses started moving south until he had one of Magnus’ nipples between his lips. This one moaned hard gripping Alec’s shoulders as he tried to grind harder against him.

Alec quickly unbuttoned his tight pants. He needed Magnus, at that very instant.

“Mag- nus” Alec moaned hard when he realized that the warlock wasn’t wearing any underwear. Magnus smirked looking at his boyfriend intensely.

“What were you expecting? There is no room for underwear” he said.

Alec growled and kissed Magnus again. The warlock grabbed the waistband of his pants trying to remove them too.

Placing Magnus on the floor, they took off the rest of their clothes fast; leaving them both at the mercy of the water and the touch of their lover.

Magnus looked at Alec for some moments, feeling how his body shivered with just the sight of the hunter. His body covered in runes, drops of water running down his white skin, the black hair of his chest and belly; he was delicious and Magnus wanted to lick each drop of water from that body.

“I want you” the warlock breathed out grabbing Alec’s waist and pasting their bodies together again. Alec moaned kissing his boyfriend again.

Their tongues battled for dominance as Magnus tangled his hands in Alec's jet black hair, pulling slightly. Between kisses and moans, Alec pushed Magnus against the wall again and started rubbing their erections together.

Magnus slide his right leg slowly over Alec’s until he rolled it up on his hip, pulling him closer.

“Ah.. Magnus” Alec kissed his earlobe. “I want- oh- I want to be inside you.”

Magnus moaned again throwing his head back against the wall because of the pleasure and Alec gripped his thighs and pulled him up from the floor again, tangling Magnus’ other leg around his hip too.

He made Magnus suck on two of his fingers before moving them down to his entrance and starting preparing the warlock.

Magnus whimpered when he felt the first finger moving past his ring of muscle and looked at Alec with lust and love. In that moment they slowed down, Alec moved in and out of Magnus slowly as he rubbed against the Nephilim’s erection with slow and sensuous rotations of his hips.

When he felt that Magnus was ready, he introduced a second finger with the same slow rhythm. Their bodies were drenched, the water drops running over their faces, neck and muscles; and the heat and desire were pulsing inside them with an electric force.

Alec moved his fingers inside his lover until he found that perfect bundle of nerves. When he touched it, the warlock moaned hard without looking away from Alec’s face.

“There?” The Nephilim asked with his delicious hoarse voice. Magnus nodded as he licked his lips to remove some water drops from them.

Alec touched that point a couple of times more before moving a third finger close to Magnus’ entrance. Nevertheless the warlock shook his head stopping Alec from pushing it in.

“Like that is fine” Magnus said between breaths, caressing his neck. “I want you now, and the tighter, the more I’ll feel you.”

Alec bit his bottom lip to stop the moan that came from his throat because of those words. He pulled his fingers out and looked at Magnus again.

“I want you too, a lot” Alec answered between pants too. “You have no idea of the things you do to me.”

Magnus smiled and kissed him again. Their hips were still moving in that slow, sensual sway that was living them breathless.

When they pulled away, Magnus moved his right hand from Alec’s neck and asked with his eyes. The Nephilim had certain troubles when he was touched on his back and chest. Something caused by a trauma in his childhood and because he felt that it was really wrong wanting to touch someone that looked physically like him (a man).

Jace was the only one who could do it and he didn’t allowed him to touch below his ribs; him and Isabelle. That was why they were the only ones who could put runes on his body.

With Magnus, he slowly started to let go, specially when he started to understand that there was nothing wrong with being gay and desiring another man. Despite that, Magnus always asked; Alec trusted him and he didn’t wanted to scare him.

Alec swallowed hard but nodded. Magnus placed his hand softly over Alec’s heart and he saw how the hunter exhale sharply. His chest and back were very sensitive since there passed years without felling anybody’s touch.

Magnus moved his hand slowly, touching Alec’s drenched chest hair. The hunter panted harder as a shiver ran down his spine. Before, the touch would caused him pain, or in some cases, disgust. But Alec trusted his boyfriend completely, and the touch of his hands only produced him an infinite pleasure.

“I can’t hold back any longer” Alec whimpered. “I need to make you mine… Now.”

Magnus moaned and lowering his hand, he moved Alec’s cock to his entrance before starting lowering on it. The slight burning sensation was overpowered by the pleasure, he didn’t let Alec prepared him more and now he could feel all of his lover’s length pressing against his walls.

Alec was just feeling the same; Magnus was incredibly tight and the heat surrounding his cock, turned him on even more. They both moaned and closed their eyes when Alec bottomed out inside Magnus.

They waited some moments for the warlock to adjust, and when he was ready, he asked Alec to move. The hunter gripped his boyfriend’s hips and started with soft and slow thrusts.

Between moans and kisses they started speeding up. At some point Alec changed the angle of penetration and started hitting Magnus’ prostrate dead on with each thrust.

They were both moaning their lover’s name. Magnus threw his head back against the wall, pulling at Alec’s drenched hair with a hand while the other clawed at his shoulder. Alec was thrusting hard, he let his head fall on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he moan from the pleasure that was enveloping him.

“I’m- I’m so close, Alec” Magnus whimpered tensing his thighs around his lover’s strong waist.

“Me… Too” Alec moaned back before rising his head from Magnus’ shoulder and looking at him as his hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s hard cock. “Look at me.”

Magnus opened his cat eyes and looked down at his lover’s precious one; full of lust, pleasure and love. Their movements started turning erratic, the grip on Magnus’ erection firmer but with slower movements as they both struggled for not closing their eyes or look away.

“Magnus” Alec breathed, making the other moan. “Ju- Just a little more… Say my name, _please_.”

It was Magnus’ turn to bite his lip in ecstasy. They both loved to hear their name in their lover’s lips. He looked at Alec intensely before leaning in.

“Alexander” he purred with a voice so hot that it was all. Alec’s eyes rolled back as his whole body tensed and his knees became putty. He cried out the warlock’s name and came deep inside him.

And that was just what Magnus needed; feeling Alec’s hot liquid inside him, the grip on his member becoming stronger and hearing his name coming out of those delicious lips in a pleasure moan; to reach his peek. His head hit the wall again hard while he came with a primitive groan.

When the both manage to come down and they were both trying to catch up their breaths, Magnus felt Alec’s legs tremble. So, he untangled his legs letting his Nephilim placed him down. They kissed tenderly before letting the water wash out the rests of their orgasms.

Magnus looked at Alec who was down the water jet, for some moments before grabbing the soap bar and a sponge.

“Can I?” he asked his boyfriend, showing him the things. Alec nodded with a smile.

Magnus put some soap on the sponge and started washing Alec. His legs, his shoulders, his arms, his neck. When he got to his chest, he looked at his boyfriend and started washing him slowly. Alec tensed slightly when he washed certain parts but he relaxed immediately letting Magnus clean him.

When he got to his abdomen he made a slight pause, asking Alec silently with his look. Alec nodded again and Magnus washed his muscles and runes with the same delicacy of his chest. Alec sighed nervously several times, but he didn’t ask Magnus to stop. When he was done, he let Alec move down the water to wash off the soap and then the warlock looked into his eyes again.

“Your back” he said in a really soft voice, as if he didn’t want to break the spell around them. Alec nodded and turned around.

“It means the world to me that you let me do this, Alexander” Magnus said in the same tone as he washed slowly his boyfriend’s muscular back full of runes.

“And it means everything to me that you can touch me like this; without me having fear, or not trusting you” Alec answered in a low voice too.

Magnus finished with his back and softly took him to the water to remove the soap there too. When Alec was clean, the warlock grabbed his arms and left a tender kiss, first on the end of his neck, and then between his shoulder blades.

Alec tensed at first at the gesture but then relaxed against Magnus. It really felt good, no pain, no fear, no disgust. He smiled pleasantly before turning around and kissing Magnus.

“I love you” he said when they pulled away. The warlock’s eyes shone brightly.

“And I love you, Alexander. With every fiber of my being.” They kissed again before the Nephilim talked.

“Now let me wash _you_ so we can go to sleep” he said. Magnus chuckled before giving the sponge to Alec so he could wash him too and go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the title from the lyrics of the song Dirty Mind by Boy Epic, I love that song and that man.


End file.
